This invention relates to liquid ester compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to mixtures comprising a defined class of diesters derived from a dialkylene glycol and benzoic acid or a substituted benzoic acid and a defined class of monoesters derived from at least one dialkylene glycol or other dihydric alcohol and the same acid. The weight ratio of monoester to diester in the present compositions is sufficient to cause the compositions to be liquids at 28° C. All of the present diesters are solids at this temperature.
The liquid ester compositions of the present invention are particularly suitable plasticizers for aqueous and non-aqueous polymer compositions useful as adhesives.